


crimson fire and navy eyes

by luminaescent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaescent/pseuds/luminaescent
Summary: kagami knew there was no way his basketball skills could keep aomine captivated for long enough, well, not enough to satisfy the growing inferno of raging emotions in his heart.





	crimson fire and navy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is...an aokaga poem/prose oneshot?
> 
> uuuh i've never written for kurobas before i'm so sorry it's so bad i just have been reading a lot of aokaga on ao3 and i PROMISE i will write a real fic one day this is just some sort of prelude to my overflowing feelings about this ship thank you very much.

**_before._ **

if kagami taiga had to pinpoint the exact moment he realised he was in deep shit, it definitely wasn't when aomine barged into his apartment so late into the game. 

he'd realised so early that something in the world had shifted when he and aomine even started being friends. of course, kagami couldn’t keep challenging the guy to one-on-ones without calling him at least a worthy opponent. oh, and was aomine worthy. there wasn’t a single game that didn’t leave kagami breathless and out of energy and euphoric. 

each day would always end a little something like this: aomine making to change out of his jersey when evening fell and the nightlights at the edges of the public basketball court flickered on like a gentle reminder. kagami flinging a strong arm across his shoulder and laughing, rasping, 

“just one more game. one more game and i swear i’ll beat you, and i’ll live up to my word.” 

“you wish.” aomine always smirked with a wicked tug to his lips, “the only one who can beat me is me.” 

“will you stop with that arrogant self-obsessed egotistical-” 

“big words, bakagami, big words.” 

“i don’t even know why i put up with you, ahomine.” 

“because i’m blindingly hot, and you are hopelessly in love with me and my face and my basketball skills.” 

“on my dead body.”

then aomine’s clear laugh (evil-sounding, if kagami was honest, and it gave him somewhat of a thrill to rile aomine up like this) was the cue for them to turn back to the court - exert their muscles and their stamina to the maximum - try to get one up on each other. 

of course, aomine won more than kagami did, and each time it excited kagami to see what he would be up against. aomine’s style, tactics, whether it was the unbeatable formless shot (“totally unbeatable”, aomine assured kagami with a boastful grin that would be wiped clean off his face with a flying basketball a few seconds later) or the animal instinct. they were all so worth going up against. 

a few more months of this and whatever was between them had evolved into something that was clearly routine, something both boys were used to and had to have in their lives. kagami lived and breathed basketball. and it was clear that aomine was the rival he’d waited for for so long (and deep down, he hoped against hope that aomine felt the same way. because for all his offhand jabs and frustrated yells of “ahomine you’re an asshole” he did care about whether he qualified as adversary to aomine.)

one day it just hit him. they were lying splayed on the edges of the basketball court, heat cascading over their bare shoulders and sharing small talk. later when kuroko passed by and asked them what they were talking about, kagami noticed shamefacedly that he couldn't give a straight answer.

seconds later he realised the reason why. 

he was too busy focusing on aomine's eyes. aomine's eyes, piercing and dark and mysterious and somehow laced with a beautifully competitive flame when they were playing one-on-one, the colour of the irises shifting to a focused navy whenever kagami was in front of him, trying to block his shots, and too late he registered kuroko's voice - 

"kagami-kun?" 

"um, yeah! sorry, i spaced out." he tried not to look at how kuroko's sharp gaze immediately followed his line of vision and something clicked in kuroko's frown, changing it to a slowly spreading wry smile. 

"kagami-kun sure is obsessed with-mmf!" 

good thing kagami had covered kuroko's mouth in time, because aomine stretched lazily beside him and yawned, elbowing kagami in the side.

"oi, one more game? or are you too tired and admit defeat?" 

"no way!" kagami's competitive spirit flared up in time to cover his embarrassment, because the revelation was still spinning in his head, and how had he fallen so hard and fast and not noticed at all? 

"well," aomine was already dribbling the ball, a gleam in his eyes, (intoxicating, kagami thought before smacking himself mentally), "ready to get your ass beaten?" 

"knock that smirk off your face, ahomine, you'll regret it." 

three more games later kagami conceded for the day - winning two games over aomine was better than nothing - and as he shouldered his bag, the only thing he could think of was _why did he not know?_

* * *

**_i._ **

_screw it._

there’s nothing like clenched fists and slender fingers

sending the ball slamming forcefully against

the board, and beads of cool ice

as you shove a sports drink down my unsuspecting shoulder

(your laughter ropes across my torso

and almost chokes out my confession as you double over

play the recording of me screaming like a girl) some nights

find me bolting up in bed sheets twisted

from a nightmare where your dark blue eyes swiped

carelessly over mine, dismissive, cold, (like you used to)

i fear even roaring crimson fire doesn’t

capture a person’s attention for long, and oh how

i wish you could see my legs tremble

as you guide me through unsuccessful tries at

your formless shot (your large hand

curling over mine, my heart tripping stumbling

out of its ribcage)

and forgive me - i didn’t want to shove you away embarrassed

splash frozen water on my flushed cheeks until

you see no evidence. forgive me for walking away, limp in my step,

10 missed calls, furtive glances at the local supermarket

until you storm up to me and grip my shoulders so tight until they hurt and

**“what the hell is wrong with you, baka?”**

twisting my face to the side is easy. declining one-on-ones with

that bitter lilt to my voice is easy. and pretending you

don’t light up my world, challenge my limits, push me to the brink of

loving you and hating you and

both

is _easy._  

* * *

  ** _ii._**

when the day comes it’s a raging storm one second

it’s the doorbell and the next you are hurling yourself into my

apartment like you own it (god knows you own my heart already

so stop being greedy, can you?)

now you’re staring stupidly at me, i don’t know how your eyes are so

impossibly navy but i told myself not to mull it over since i started being

cursed with daiki infatuation syndrome

(i never call you that of course, other than in my head - i roll the

syllables over and over until the name sounds like a foreign string of letters

on my tongue) you pause, frustrated, almost growling.

you slam me against the wall. how violent. i open my mouth

to give somewhat of a comeback,

after all you like a good challenge and i’m not one to back down from it

before i register that i can’t speak anymore, and it’s just

(what is happening) spiralling through my mind

your surprisingly soft, trembling lips pressing hungrily upon mine 

like you're drinking me in, your fingers tangling in my fiery hair and your 

chest pressing forcefully against mine, 

until the scent of basketball

and sweat and some minty smell invades me and i push -

 

**“oh. i-i lost control. i’m sorry.”**

 

i have never heard you stutter before and it’s

(can you call a large hulking guy endearing?) but i dimly process your words

holding a shaking finger to my mouth,

your pupils are blown wide with a small hint of uncertainty the first i’ve

ever seen in your stupid, mindless, adorable face and i

do the only thing i can:

lay my head on your chest, face heating up,

**“i uh… if that's what you're trying to say, then i like you too, you ahomine.”**

 

you laugh. it’s relief and happiness and…i didn’t know you could sound affectionate…

strung up in a low baritone, and it hits me right in the solar plexus

(you don’t even know how far gone i am for you)

but then you interject, eyes shining,

**“i just came to ask for a one-on-one and i’m feeling so attacked right now.”**

i roll my eyes, grab my basketball, feeling something hot

spread through my chest, and i smile for the first time in a while.

**“you started it.”**

* * *

**_iii._ **

after their game, they lie exhausted on the park bench. kagami's mind is still reeling from everything that's transpired this evening. never once has he believed that his feelings would be in any way reciprocated, but - kagami tenses as movement on his right startles him and a warmth slips between his fingers - the way aomine's hand is in his, rough calluses and large palms and all, testifies to that fact. that indeed, his long-time rival had turned him into a lovesick sap for some reason. 

kagami smiles. they are both idiots. 

he nudges aomine, and his eyes light up as aomine turns to face him, and kagami would have given anything to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. preferably by punching him. in the face. with his lips. 

he groans at the turn of his thoughts. 

"ahomine. wanna bet who can eat more burgers at maji's this time? winner gets to be taken out on a date, and loser pays for everything the winner wants." 

"do you think i'm backing off from that challenge bakagami?" his (boyfriend?)'s grin only gets wider, and kagami promptly tugs him off the seat (or tries to, because aomine is stronger than he is, obviously, and kagami finds his lips caught in another too-sweet kiss instead.) 

* * *

**_iv._ **

obviously, kagami wins, and on the road back home he also gets to caress aomine's back lovingly while the latter grumbles about _stupid kagami with his stupid stomach capacity of a whale._ aomine gets revenge on their first date, sneakily calling up kuroko who _coincidentally_ takes nigou out for a walk that day while winking and passing by them, and the photo aomine takes of kagami jumping three feet in the air at the cute puppy has him positively howling with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> k this sucks will delete soon eww  
> probably rewriting this into an all prose / longer oneshot


End file.
